Fate's Choice
by Melissa Schmitt
Summary: This is my first story on FanFiction. I have wrote many with my friends, and I hope to become an author someday. Anyway, I love World of Warcraft, its like the best game! I just changed some of the quests a little. I will write more chapters and keep the story going. If anyone wants a story from me about something else, just ask! I worked really hard! Hope its amazing!
1. Fate Choice

**Fates Choice**

You can't choose your fate. You can't control your fate. Bad actions can create a bad turn in fate. A good choice can help your fate treat you nicely. I thought my fate would be good. I thought I would live happily in Stormwind. That all changed when the rich bastards kicked me and some other people out. We were kicked out because we went into the woods to hunt. Apparently, we were supposed to stay on the kingdom land and hunt for the deer that roamed around. They said we could have attracted a Worgen. I say, Worgens are myths, just to keep kids from running off. I was wrong.

I tightly held my sword in the ready position. I walked quietly on the streets of Gilneas. I listened with sharp ears, hoping I would hear its dastardly paw hit the ground. All of a sudden, the invisible, now visible, animal charged at me. His claws, that were unleashed, and ready to slice. His teeth, ready to rip anything apart, to poison someone not expecting him. I swung my sword for his head. He dodged, and it cut his neck. His paw swung and hit my arm. Now, angrier then ever, I targeted my sword. This time, it hit. His body went limp. He lay still, his body in two. His right arm lay alone and away from his body. We had been at war with the Worgen ever since we took over their land. Now, they have decided to kill, eat, or infect any of my people. It was my job to make sure the Worgen get what's coming to them.

"Maybe you should think twice to claw me. You might just lose your arm." I glared down at the dead Worgen.

I started down the cobble stone road when I was interrupted. "Crystal! Crystal, wait!" I turned around to see our great and brave leader's son, Liam, on his black horse.

"Prince Liam Greymane." I said and bowed down.

"Please, do not bow down to me. I should be the one bowing to you. You are a great warrior, Crystal."

"Thank you, sir." I said and got up.

"Your hurt." He said and pointed to my arm.

"It's nothing. They can't poison me from their claws." I reassured.

"Good. Would you mind doing something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Check on William Shane would you? He lives right where the Worgen have started to attack. We have not seen him around for a while."

"OK, I get what you're asking. I'll check and make sure he is alive. And I will bring him to you, if he is."

"Thanks." I ran off after he finished talking.

I got to William's house to find the front door open. The walls and floors had claw marks. Chairs were knocked over, and the wooden table was broken. "Oh no." I said to my self. I pulled my sword from its holder on my back. I quietly walked up the stairs. His bed was scratched and his books were all over the place. He was no where to be found. I walked back outside and to his underground shelter. I opened to doors and walked down the wooden stairs. I saw a tattered shirt on the floor by a corner. It was blue and had gold trim. All of a sudden, something grabbed me from behind. It had furry, long arms, and paws with long claws. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I winched and screamed out in pain. There it was, I was going to die. The Worgen, who used to be William Shane, the nicest person you could know, was biting me. He was about to rip me apart. Then, a loud sound came from somewhere. The pain stopped and William lay dead on the floor. I looked over to see a woman, with a dog, holding a gun up.

"Thanks." I said hiding my shoulder from her sight.

"Anytime, we must get out of here!" She said and motioned to outside. We ran out, and I looked at my shoulder. Blood covered my uniform and trickled down my arm. I stopped and she ran past me. "What?" She asked confused.

"Go, run! You have to get out of here!" I yelled. I showed her my wound and she gasped.

"No…" She said with her own hand over her mouth, "but Liam-" That's all I heard before I ran off in to the woods.

That was it… I was turning to a deadly Worgen. I was going to kill my people. This is not what I wanted. This was not suppose to happen. This couldn't be my long lasting fate. What did I do wrong to deserve this?


	2. Fate's CHoice: The Journey Begins

Fate's Choice

The Journey Begins

It was like waking up from a nightmare. I looked around, nothing looked very familiar. All I know, was I was located in a small village. I felt… different. Not human, but not savage either. I couldn't remember anything. I wanted to know where I was and why. I tried to move, only to find out I was in a wooden stockade, with my wrists and neck held in place. There were also two other Worgen in the same predicament. Then, I noticed two men coming. I recognized both of them. One was Gilneas' scientist, Lewis. The other was our King.

"Did it work?" King Genn Greymane asked the scientist.

"Yes sir." Lewis answered.

"Then get her out of these blasted restraints!" Greymane yelled, "She doesn't deserve this!" Two guards quickly ran and let me free. I stood up, noticing I was tall… taller then the four men. I looked at myself through the mirror one of the guards was holding. My neat, brown hair faded to a messy, black mane looking style. My pale skin darkened to grey fur. My eyes turned from a deep hazel to an ocean blue. My soft, human face was now the face of a Worgen, muzzle and all. I had sharp white teeth, and large claws.

"What happened to me?" I asked in a hoarse voice, "Wait… I can talk." I looked down at the men.

"You are half Worgen, half human. So yes, you can talk. Do you really not remember what happened?" King Greymane asked.

"No sir." I answered.

"You were bitten… by a Worgen. You were trying to save William Shane, but it was too late for him. You ran off, and we found you. But you were full Worgen. So, Lewis here found a cure. He used it on the other two Worgens first to make sure it worked. Then he used it on you." King Greymane described.

"Thank you. To both you, sir, and Lewis." I said nodding to both of them.

"Just one more question… Crystal, will you still fight for us?" King Greymane asked.

"Yes sir, I will. There is nothing else for me. Besides, I owe you."

"Good, go into the village. Some people would like to speak to you." I walked out of the prison area to the village. I walked to the first house to find an unknown man, two Worgen, and Catherin, the women that saved me from William.

"Crystal!" Catherin yelled, "Your OK! It's truly great to have you back, fur and all."

"It's great to be back. I was told you needed me?" I asked looking at the man.

"Yes, one of our food suppliers was killed. Please see what killed him?" I nodded and ran off. My sense of smell and sight had been heightened, so I started sniffing for the dead supplier. When I found him, he laid motionless on the ground with boxes of fruit around him. I started to investigate his body and wounds. On his back, there was a knife. It looked like a throwing knife. The death must have been quiet and fast. All of a sudden, a battle cry came from behind me. An undead soldier ran at me with his sword posed to strike. I quickly pulled out my sword and slashed him in half. His top half and lower half lay separated. I looked in his pockets to see what he had. There were about ten coins of bronze. I took them, and then found a letter. Must have been what he wanted from the supplier. I opened it up to see what secrets it held. "Oh no…" I whispered. They were battle plans, and they were good, especially for the forsaken people. I got up from the body and ran back to the house. "You all have to look at this. It is a battle plan." I said and showed it to the four people.

"We must take it to the King." The human man said.

"Crystal and I will go." Catherin pointed to me and herself.

"Be careful, both of you." He said as Catherin and I were already loading into the horse carriage to the Greymane Castle. We went over a couple hills when some Ogres found us. They picked up rocks and tried to crush the carriage. "We are under attack!" Catherin yelled, "Keep steady!" She yelled as I tried to steer us out of their range. Luckily, we succeeded. Then we had a clean ride to the castle. When we got there, I jumped out of the carriage and ran past the people into the castle. I smelled for King Greymane. He was on the top floor, so I ran up three sets of stairs to where he stood.

"King Greymane," I said and bowed down, "I have something you might want to see." I got up and handed him the plans.

He looked at them for a couple seconds, "This is not good… We must evacuate the people!" He yelled and ran downstairs, and I ran after him. When he got down to the first level, he stood next to his wife. "People of Gilneas! Listen to me! The Forsaken have decided to take us down. Thanks to Crystal, we now know their plans." He pointed to me, "So now, the Worgen are not our problem. We will try to make peace with them and we will fight for Gilneas!" He encouraged and threw his fist in to the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled and cheered.

I looked down at all the people. I wished I was still like them, why did this happen to me. My thoughts were interrupted when King Greymane walked over to me. "I must ask you for a favor. Would you go to Stacey's ranch? The plans say they will start there. Please make sure they are OK." I nodded then ran off to the carriage where Catherin waited.

"What now?" She asked

"I'm going to stop these undead bastards." I said without looking from the road. So off we went to Stacey's ranch.

When we got back to the village, I told Catherin to stay there, and I would take care of this myself. I walked over to the underground shelter to find some of the Gilneas police and Stacey.

Stacey ran over to me, "Please tell me you're here to help!" She pleaded. I nodded and she continued, "You must help get my kids to safety. The police won't let me go back up. Please find them! There are three!" I nodded again and ran outside. I saw one of the kids hiding in the garden.

I walked over to him, and he gave me a scared look. "You must hurry! Your mom is in the underground shelter. Go now!" I yelled.

"Please don't eat me scary monster!" He cried, but at least he ran to the shelter. I started looking again, and sniffing. I walked to the corn maze and found another kid hiding.

"Hurry! Your mom is waiting in the shelter for you!" She again looked at me and started to cry.

"Mommy! There is a scary monster!" She screamed, but still went to her mom. That almost wanted to make me die. I didn't want to be a scary monster. It wasn't my fault. I then sniffed again. I smelled a human scent in the house. I walked to the front door but was greeted with a forsaken soldier.

"We will kill you!" She yelled.

I pulled out my sword and swung. Our swords met and clashed together, sending us both walking backwards a little. I growled and swung again and again. She didn't have a chance when her sword was suddenly pulled from her grasp and threw to the ground. She then looked at me with fear all over her face. I growled then stabbed her right in the chest. She fell back with her jaw open in a silent scream. I put my sword back and walked upstairs. The oldest daughter of Stacey's stood there.

"Your mom is in the shelter, you must go to her."

"Are you a good Worgen? You seem nice" She said and walked outside and to the shelter. At least she wasn't scared.

I went back down to the shelter. Two of Stacey's kids hid behind her, but the oldest smiled at me. Her smile faded when there was a big boom and lots of shaking. I tried to walk up the stairs but fell from the shaking. When it finally stopped, one of the police soldiers helped me up. I ran outside to see everything ruined. There was ocean water over the whole area. Human and forsaken bodies lined the floor, some in the water. I dove down in the salty, ocean water to find a human to save. I picked one up and put him on my back. I started swimming back to the surface and put him down on the grass.

"Thank you. The land just vanished under me feet. I owe you one." He said, gaining his breath. I saved about five more before it was too late to save the rest. I sighed as I looked at a couple more that laid in the water... dead, not breathing, gone. At least I saved some of them.

"I will avenge those I couldn't save by killing every last forsaken!" I yelled and stabbed my sword in to a dead forsaken body.


	3. Fate's Choice: Human

Fate's Choice

Human

My sword contacted with the dummies wooden head. I spun around and hit the side of it's neck. I kept practicing till it's arm and head feel to the ground. I heard someone clapping from behind me. I turned around to see Liam.

"Liam! I mean… Prince Liam. I'm happy to see you. I'm sorry you have to see me like this." I said insecurely.

"I still see the magnificent Crystal." He smiled. "You are still a great fighter as well, maybe even better."

"Thank you." I bowed my head.

"My father wanted me to tell you your next mission." I didn't say anything so he continued, "He would like you to go to the woods to where the other Worgen are. They gather under a big tree. If you could gain their trust and perhaps win them to our side, we would be grateful."

"I will try my best." I said before running off to the woods.

I walked on the brick forest road. It was quiet, dark, and big spider webs lined the path. All I could hear were the spider's legs quickly move. I heard a couple bite each other, and send venom into the other. I kept walking quietly and unseen. My sword was in the ready position. My ears stayed alert, hoping no giant spider or screaming banshee would see me. I kept begging for the wind to keep going away from the Worgen tree, so they wouldn't smell me. My luck changed, it was like the wind could read my mind. The wind, all of a sudden, changed direction. I heard Worgen howls, and I knew, they were running right for me. I just started to run the other way when I saw a big male Worgen run into me and tackle me to the ground. The only weird thing was, he was not fully Worgen. He was like me, half Worgen half human.

He stared at me for a few seconds then spoke, "You smell like that bastard, Greymane. Why did you come here?" He growled in my face. I kept my face brave and stern; I could not show these Worgen people fear.

"That bastard Greymane, the King, is asking for help." I glared up at him. His expression then turned surprised. He jumped off of me and helped me up.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't-" I cut him off with a move of my hand.

"Shut up and let me explain." I still had a knife glare on him. The other Worgen stared at me with surprise and fear on their faces. When nobody talked, I continued, "King Greymane would like to have peace between the Gilneas people and the Worgen."

"Why would we trust him? He banished us in the first place!" The big male asked.

"May I remind you that he also helped you? He is the reason you are not full Worgen." The Worgen kept quiet and stared at me, "Anyway, the Forsaken people have decided to take over Gilneas land, which means your land too." They all looked at each other and muttered to themselves.

"Come with us to the tree… um" The male looked down at me.

"Crystal. And you are?"

"Lord Darius Crowley at your service." I looked at him with a weird look. Then just shrugged and walked with the Worgen to the tree. Everyone gathered around when Darius started to talk again. "Everyone! We need to get back what is ours. Those dastardly assassins took what is rightfully ours. Now we have a person who is willing to get it back for us. Right Crystal?" He looked over at me

"Sure, whatever." I said rolling my eyes. I had to do this, for Gilneas.

"Here is the plan. Crystal will get close enough to the house, but makes sure that no one sees her. Then she will blow this whistle that will call us and we will distract the blood elves so she can get what we need." He told everyone, and made sure I knew what I was doing. After everyone knew what was going on, I walked secretly close enough to the house. I made sure no one saw me, and then blew the whistle. Multiple Worgen came out and attacked the blood elves. I walked past the battles secretly and found a chest. I broke the lock with a swing of my sword and opened the chest. I saw the necklace and grabbed it out. I then ran out of the house and away from the blood elves reach.

I heard Darius yelling, "Fall back! We have what we need! Hide in the shadows of the forest!" He yelled to his comrades. I met up with everyone at the tree again.

"Why do you need a necklace?" I asked Darius.

"This is way." He said and put it in a water fountain that looked like a small bird bath. "Stand in the middle." He pointed to the middle of the three fountains. I stood in the middle, quietly and cautiously. Then, the water in the fountain with screaming banshee blood turned red. The water with the moon flower turned pink, and the water with the necklace turned a dark blue. I stood there in awe, when I was suddenly picked up off my feet. I franticly looked around, wondering what was happening. The fur started to fall from my body to the ground. My muzzle started to grow back into a nose and mouth. My brown hair came back on my head. My Worgen teeth turned back to human teeth, and my claws shortened to nails. I was finally put back to the ground. I looked in one of the fountains to see my reflection. There I stood, human, I was a human!

I almost screamed with joy. "I'm human! I'm human again! Thank you Darius! Thank you everyone!"

They all looked at me with half smiles. "Crystal… it's not permanent." Darius said sadly.

"What?" I asked before I started to feel pain again. I held my stomach, and looked at my hand. Fur was coming back, the muzzle, pointy ears, claws, teeth, the Worgen… it was all coming back. The humanity was leaving. "No… No, no." I whined when it was finally done. I felt like crying, I was almost human, then it slipped from my reach.

"Father!" Some girl yelled, making me look up. The girl ran to Darius.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" He asked kneeling down to her.

"Brother." Another voice came from the darkness. It was King Greymane!

"You are not my brother! Why did you send Crystal and my daughter to ask me to fight for you!?' Darius growled.

"We need your help to fight back the forsaken. And I did not send your daughter, she came by herself when she heard I was letting your people back in." He said with a sad face.

"So my people would have to fight FOR YOU?" Darius challenged.

"No. We will fight together as brothers." Greymane said before turning into a Worgen. Everyone gasped, even me. None of us ever knew he was a Worgen. "Please brother."

Darius nodded, "Brother." He repeated. "Come everyone one! We fight for Gilneas!" We all ran out of the forest and to the kingdom. We had done it. We were going to win the battle.


	4. Fate's Choice: War

Fate's Choice

War

Catherin and I talked and caught up right when all the Worgen got the entry of the castle where the people waited. She saw Liam coming and walked off when he walked over to talk to me.

"Hi Crystal." He smiled, "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Liam." I nodded. "Oh! Look what the Worgen did for me." I said before turning to a human.

"Wow, that's amazing!" He said excitingly. Then, unexpectedly, we hugged each other. We looked at each other amazed when we broke the hug. "I'm happy for you." He said breaking the silence.

"I'm happy to be human when I want to."

"You deserve to have a choice on who you want be. You also deserve this." He said and pulled out a diamond sword and purple warrior uniform.

I smiled at him, "Thank you so much Liam!" I said and took the sword and uniform from him. I went and changed then came back to show Liam and Catherin, who were talking.

"It looks good!" Catherin complimented. Liam just stayed quiet and stared at me. Then, King Greymane, who was on his horse, started to talk again. Liam ran over beside his father and jumped on his own horse.

"We are proud people of Gilneas!" Greymane started, "We will fight to the death to keep our home! Even though our lives may have started out poorly, we will not let forsaken people take our land! They will have to kill each and every one of us to have Gilneas!" He encouraged everyone and they all cheered, and threw a fist in the air.

They all got ready to charge into the doors and attack. I turned into my Worgen form and held my new diamond sword out. "Charge!" King Greymane yelled and everyone yelled and ran inside Ginleas grounds. I ran with the army of people and Worgen, ready to kill any forsaken who dares to show their face. We got in the grounds and saw many forsaken people waiting for us. All you could hear were battle cries and swords clinging together. I looked for my own forsaken to attack when I saw Liam being dragged off of his horse. I ran over and jumped on one of the forsaken. I started biting his neck and, clawing his stomach. When he stopped fighting and trying to get me to give in, I let go and looked down at his dead body. I looked over at Liam who had just finished his own forsaken. We both smiled and ran off to find a new foe. I sliced and killed many Forsaken. The diamond sword was great. It was light, so it had great speed and power, and it was sharpened well. We kept coming up to new groups of Forsaken. We kept killing them all off, they were out numbered, we were winning. We then came to a group of abominations that guarded the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Crystal!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see people pulling up cannons. I smiled then went to fire a cannon. I fired about five before all the abominations were gone. We all ran down the roads and killed more forsaken. We thought we were done until we saw Sylvanas on her nightmare horse. We all stared at her while she had a demonic smile on her face. I growled and charged at her. My sword swung at her, she either dodged or it did little damage. Everyone just started in awe as I attacked.

"Enough!" She yelled and blew my backwards making me fall on my back. I was tired, but she seemed untouched. "Wow, diamond sword, who gave you that?" She asked walked towards me.

Liam ran in front of me protectively. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, did you give it to her?" Without waiting for an answer she continued, "Why would anyone care for a Worgen. She is a beast, a sick animal." She said coldly. I felt tears try to fall from my eyes. What if she was right?

"If she's an animal, what does that make you!?" King Greymane asked bravely.

Sylvanas growled quietly. "Let's see how Gilneas does without it's leader." She said and shot an arrow at Greymanes chest. Before anyone could react, Liam jumped in the way. He blocked the arrow from hitting Greymane, but it shot him right in the stomach.

"Liam, no!" Greaymane yelled. I glared at Sylvanas with teary eyes. She smiled at me and ran off. Greymane ran over to Liam's body and cradled him in his arms.

"We did it father, we took back Gilneas." Liam said hoarsely before his eyes closed and his body fell limp. I crawled over to Liam and King Greymane. I could not hold back the tears anymore. They fell freely from my eyes to the ground. I changed from my Worgen to my human form and laid my head on Liam's motionless chest. I felt King Greymane put his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Now is not the time to grieve. We must hunt for Sylvanas. My son will have a proper burial when she is captured." Greymane said and helped my up. Everyone was speechless, no one talked. All you could hear were sniffles and cries. Catherin stood there in front, staring at me with tears falling from her cheeks. I dared to look at Liam's body. Blood soaked his shirt and he lay dead in his own pile of blood. I all of a sudden burst out crying and ran off. I couldn't bare it. My best friend since I was five was dead. I may have even loved him, but that didn't matter now. He was gone, dead; I would never hear his sweet, caring voice again. I ran to the only place I knew, my childhood home. I lived there till my parents were killed by a pack of hungry Worgen. I was saved by King Greymane. I lived in the castle with the King, Queen, and Liam after that.

See, I was banished before I was born. So, I was not the one hunting in the woods. I still thought we should never have been thrown out.

I ran through the door and into the house. It still was torn up from that night of my parent's death. Spoiled food, books, and furniture lie in ruins. I ran up to my old room and fell on my bed. Why did this have to happen to me? I heard someone walking up the stairs and I turned around and saw Catherin standing there, still teary eyed.

"Liam would want you to know… He loved you. Ever since he met you, as a child, he loved you. He told me that when I saved you from William."

"I loved him too… Why is this happening to me?" I asked, "I was turned to a Worgen, then I lose my love." She stayed silent and stared at me. "I can't let this stop me." I said suddenly getting up from my bed and wiping away my tears. "I will avenge Liam. I will hunt for Sylvanas, and when I find her… she will know what her biggest mistake was." I growled and walked outside.


	5. Fate's Choice: Secrets

Fate's Choice

Secrets

I was walking on the bridge that exited from Gilneas when I was interrupted by hearing horse hoof trots on the stone. "Crystal, where are you going?" King Greymane asked.

"To find Sylvanas." I said not stopping.

"No your not." He said and made his horse stand in my way.

"Move your horse's ass out of my way." I glared.

"Please Crystal… I have lost one son; I can't lose a daughter…" He said sadly. My face turned a little more sorrow filled.

"OK… I will stay." I said looking down

"Thank you Crystal." He said happily. "Let's go celebrate for our win of Gilneas." We walked back in the grounds to find the towns people in different groups talking. Some were near little camp fires, others huddled around each other talking and cheering.

"Hey Crystal, congrats on getting your home back." Darius Crowley said walking up to me.

"Thinks for the help." I said quietly.

"I never thought you would look like this… as a human I mean." He said gesturing to me. I didn't say anything, and just kept an annoyed look on my face. "OK, what's wrong?"

"King Greymane, he won't let me leave and find Sylvanas."

"Hey, why don't we go together? I'll help you, we could be partners."

I looked up at his wolf face as he smirked kindly. "You would really help me?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Thanks." My face lightened up and I smiled.

Catherin walked up to us with three drinks and handed one to Darius and I. "Hey, I'm surprised you aren't out looking for Sylvanas." She said sipping from her red wine.

Darius and I looked at each other as if we had a funny inside joke. "Would you like to break a couple rules with us?" I asked Catherin.

"What kind of question is that…? Yes! I love to break rules." She laughed.

"Great, we will leave about midnight, don't tell anyone. We will sneak out quietly and hunt for Sylvanas." I explained to them making sure no one heard. They both nodded and we all smiled at each other, happy we would get our boiling revenge.

We waited about two hours till every one was asleep in their taken back homes. We all met at the Gilneas village gates.

The dark sky drew out all the light of the kingdom, and stars danced in the sky. We walked quietly out of the grounds; all you could hear were our footsteps, along with Darius and my claws scraping the dirt. I had turned into my Worgen form so I could keep alert and ready for any attacker. We walk a long ways, sharing stories, or sharing silence. We kept looking at each other, silently telling each other we would be fine, that there was nothing to be worried about. Sadly, I knew, and bet that they knew, this would not be easy… Sylvanas was strong; she has been on this world for many years.

We walked until it was night again. We stopped walking when we heard each of us panting from exhaustion. We rested at the ruins, where a stone building village used to be till one of Sylvanas earlier attacks.

We set a camp fire and sat around in, warming ourselves. "You want to know a secret?" Darius asked, breaking the silence. Catherin and I both looked at him, waiting. He stood up, and suddenly changed. He went from Worgen to human. Catherin and I both stood with our jaws dropped. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders, one eye was a deep hazel, and the other was covered with an eye patch. "Yeah, I know. Greymane knows I'm a human, but no one else."

"I, too, have a secret. I can turn into a Worgen." Catherin said before turning to a Worgen. She had gold-brown fur and green eyes. She had the same messy mane; she also had sharp teeth and claws. She and I turned back to human and we all sat back down at the fire.

"I have a secret." I said suddenly.

"What, the great warrior, Crystal, of Gilneas has a secret?" Darius asked and laughed.

"What is it? Other then loving Liam." Catherin asked and smiled.

"I was not born full human. My father's brother was undead. I have some of his DNA inside of me. I wanted to help the undead; they didn't deserve what they got. That was until the killed my best friend and her family right in front of me. They killed them brutally then ate them. Then they tried to take over Gilneas and I wanted to take every single one of them down. I also know about Sylvanas when I tried to help the forsaken. She knows me as well." I said leaning against a rock behind me.

"Well that's… interesting." Catherin said speechless.

"That was more of three secrets, and they were deep. Even the learning about loving Liam was new to me." Darius joked, making us all laugh.

"Crystal, we will help you. You are one of my best friends." Catherin assured.

"Same here, Crystal. You helped me and my people get was belonged to us. We are in this together." Darius smiled.

I smiled back then looked down at the fire. "Thanks guys… I wish Liam was still alive…"

"We all do… he was a great person." Catherin said and looked down.

"He is alive; he will always be here with us. Who knows, he might be sitting with us right now." Darius said.

"Well, we better get some sleep, we have no idea what journey we have ahead of us and we don't know who we will find." I said before turning to one side to fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Fate's Choice: Fighe Me

Fate's Choice

Fight Me

I woke up early, not because I wanted to, but because I woke up to the smell and sight of multiple forsaken people. I jumped up to a sitting position and looked for my diamond sword. Then I started to panic, where was my sword!? I also saw Darius and Catherin awake and searching for their weapons. "Do you think we are brainless?" A demonic voice spoke out. I looked behind me to see Sylvanas on her nightmare horse. There was a forsaken standing next to her holding all our weapons. "I know you were stupid to change from your Worgen form. But it was good for us because you would have smelled us.

"We can always smell your stench, Sylvanas!" Darius challenged.

"I'd keep that big mouth shut, unless you want to end up like Laim." She growled back. She was purposely getting me mad, and it was working. I transformed into my Worgen form and tried to lunge at her, but Darius grabbed me and kept me from attacking her. "You should listen to him, unless you really want to be with Laim that badly.

"I swear to the gods that you will know you made your biggest mistake, Sylvanas!" I growled trying to get out of Darius's hold. She chuckled darkly and turned her horse away.

"We hope to see you soon." She said and called for her forsaken people to follow her away. Darius finally let go of me when we couldn't see Sylvanas.

"Sorry Crystal…" He said sorrowfully.

"It's OK; I thank you for stopping me." I looked up at him. Through all the madness, I noticed both Catherine and Darius both changed to their Worgen forms. I walked over to the cliff and looked down at the sand below. I slid down the hills till my paws and claws could feel the soft sand between my toes. I walked over to the ocean water and kneeled down. I let my front paws draw in the water. Fish swam away and hid. I heard Darius and Catherine walk up behind me. Catherine came and sat next to me in the sand. "Do you think I'm being punished by the gods?" I asked staring in the distance.

"No, of corse not. You have never done anything wrong." Catherine answered.

"Then why am I a Worgen? Why did Liam die? Why do people and animals fear me?" I asked looking at her with teary eyes.

"Some things aren't meant to be answered, but they might show why later on in life." Darius said and sat on the other side of me.

"I'd ask why I'm a Worgen too." Catherine said. "I bet every Worgen/ human asks that."

"She's right." Darius said.

"Why did you give me the gift of being human?" I asked Darius.

"I knew you were meant to make a change in life. Do you remember the Night Elf that was there in the tree with us?" I nodded in response. "She had a vision of you. And when you came to ask us for help, I knew her vision was true." I smiles slightly then looked in the water at my reflection.

When I was training to be a warrior, Laim was there. He told me I'm not fighting to win, and I'm not fighting for me. But I'm fighting life and for freedom. Do you think that applies now?"

"Yes. Of corse." Darius answered. Catherine nodded. "We are fighting for Gilneas, and its people. Mostly Laim. We would much rather go down fighting then running. That's what he meant when he told you that."

"So, you guys will help me fight for Liam, for freedom, and for life?" I looked from Darius to Catherine. They both nodded and smiled. I smiled back, and then got up. "Then let's go after Sylvanas." We all nodded again then howled upward. We ran straight for the direction Sylvanas and her army went. Their scent kept getting stronger and stronger. When stopped immediately when we saw the army at their base camp.

Sylvanas then turned around. "I knew you would come." She smiled at us. "Attack! Protect your queen!" She yelled and the forsaken ran at us. Thankfully there were only about ten left, this would be easy.

One ran at me with its daggers held high. I dodged his first attack the scratched his stomach. He fell limp and lay in two parts. I then kept walking towards Sylvanas. "Crystal!" Darius yelled. I turned to look at him, and he threw my sward to me. I caught the sward in mid air and sliced a forsaken head off and it tried to strike me with her sward. Sylvanas face was showing more and more fear the closer I got. My Worgen face was fierce, teeth showing and eyes gleaming with anger. I took a knife on the floor and threw it at her nightmare horse. The horse jumped up and squealed in pain. It threw Sylvanas off and ran into the woods.

"No!" She yelled after her horse. She turned toward me and looked at my angry face. This time, my attacks were strong and forceful. She tried to dodge and block. But she was getting hurt badly. She wouldn't dare try to attack me, knowing that would leave a clean strike for me to attack her fatal midsection. I finally spun and kicked her, and knocked her over. She lay on her back and looked up at me. "So what, you going to kill me now?"

"No, I'm not like you. I don't kill people for fun." I said and turned around.

"Why not!? You can kill me now! You can cure everyone's pain! Or are you just that weak. I killed Liam and you're still not angry?"

I turned back to her. "I'm very angry, you don't know how much I do want to kill you and stop everyone's fear and pain you caused!"

"Then do it, kill me. I dare you." She challenged.

"Fine." Is all I said before my diamond sword charged through her chest. I swung my sward after her breathing stopped and she fell into a sleep she would never awake from. "How you're happy." I said in a dark tone. I looked over at Darius and Catherine who just finished their war with the forsaken. They both looked at Sylvanas corpse and then looked at each other.

"You did it." Catherine said surprised. "She's really gone."

"Good job!" Darius spoke up and smiled. This made Catherine and I both smile. Darius put his sward in the air. Catherine and I did the dame and we clanged our swards together.

"For fighting for life, freedom, and Liam!" I cheered.

We finished our battle and traveled back home. When we got there, it was like nothing changed. Everyone was minding their own business until the saw Sylvanas's body. They all ran over to us, asked us questions and cheered for us.

"Crystal." King Greymane said sternly.

"Sir, I'm sorry I-" He interrupted me with a wave us his hand.

"I don't want to hear it…because I want to thank you. You have stopped our fear and avenged my son." He smiled.

After that daring fight against Sylvanas, our life went great in Gilneas. No one dared to attack us, we had no more problems. We were even allowed back in Stormwind. But I stayed in Gilneas with Darius, his family, King Greymane, and Catherine. I'm now called Princess Crystal in the kingdom. Later on in life I am Queen Crystal and I rule Gilneas with my happy King Neil and our two children. I will never forget Liam, and I still see him in spirit form and sometimes we visit in dreams. He will always be with me.


End file.
